


Does today make us friends, or no.

by 2ampm



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, but im still ishimondo trash ha, its r63 ishimondo tho, look i wrote this a year ago its reall o ld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ampm/pseuds/2ampm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ever met someone that you want to smack six ways till sunday, but also want to befriend them? thats how kikyo ishimaru feels about this so called, tough as nails gang leader oowada monko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does today make us friends, or no.

"OOWADA MONKO! FRONT AND CENTER!" You yelled for the fifth time this week, calling out the tall blonde on her attire. You still wondered how she pulled off getting in to school looking like that without getting called out for it. You heard the sharp click of heels on tile, and turned around to see lavender eyes staring down at you. " Oi, what the hell is it now?" She snapped, obviously not enjoying the fact of being called out on a regular basis. If she didn’t enjoy being reprimanded why did she pull the same stunts every day? You ask yourself this thinking she was acting like a glutton for punishment. "Oowada-san, I have reminded you on NUMEROUS OCCASIONS to dress appropriately on campus grounds. Yet you pull the same stunts all the time! Aren’t you sick of getting called out? Because I’m quite sick of falling into the same rhythm of calling you out, EVERY. SINGLE. DAY." You spoke, as she merely grunted and gave you a "yeah, yeah, ill fix it later officer, now get off my dick about it" as she turned from you with a roll of her eyes. Her lack of order and practically non existent sense of discipline set you on edge, making you quite irritated, you would even say it made you highly pissed off. Thinking the fact that you kept having these fallouts with her when she obviously was not going to listen was kind of..useless. You rolled your ruby eyes in distress, and rubbed your temples. "Stay calm Kikyo, be calm, resist the urge to punch the blond girl till she listens." You mumbled, as you stepped off to 5th period.

Meanwhile- You were fucking sick of this. You were sick of that fucking hall monitor thinking she could dictate what you did, what you wore, god its like she was acting like your goddamned mother or something. “Man, what a prick..” is the first thought that popped into your mind as you stepped off campus to get to your bike and get out of that hellhole you called a school. You thought about getting Chihiro from her class to take her out, you’d enjoy hanging out with your best bro after that “talk” with motherfucking Kikyo Ishimaru. Who the hell did that bitch think she was? She basically had perfect standards for motherfucking everything she did, she was the class rep, and was in a sense something you didn’t want to deal with. The engine on your bike revved as you shot out of the campus parking lot, a little madder than normal, yet before you could go even 20 feet, you heard a distressingly familiar voice. “Going somewhere Oowada?” Oh no. OH HELL NO. She was not dragging you back in there. “Just what the absolute fuck is your problem? When I say to lay off me, I FUCKING MEAN IT.” You snarled, anger levels rising at mach speed. She didnt look suprised at you snapping at her, upset, but not surprised in the least. “Look. Monko, was it? I’m actually..not here to out you.” Ishimaru spoke in a calm manner..that was odd for her, as her rather audacious speech and personality. You cocked an eyebrow at her and asked, “Ok. Who the hell are you and what did ya do with Ishimaru?” With a bit of a joking tone in it. “I assure you I am the one and only Kikyo Ishimaru, Miss Oowada!” She replied with a large grin. You were questioning this new side to her that wasn’t so uptight and thought it might be a ruse, but remembered. Out of all the things Ishimaru was, a liar was not one of them. You chuckled a bit, and decided to strike up a chat with her, which went over quite well surprisingly! The two of you talked about upcoming things, your lives outside of school, just about everything under the sun, and during this, your impression of her changed. Kikyo was more than just that girl who made your life hell, actually, she seemed like a..sister now to you. Sadly, the conversation had to end when Ishimaru checked her watch and started babbling about how she would wind up late getting home at this rate. “Hey hey, don’t sweat it! I’ll give ya a ride home.” You heard yourself say. Ishimaru’s eyes brightened and she thanked you profusely, before you jokingly told her to get her ass on the bike. You tossed her a helmet, which she immediately put on as she mounted the bike and clung to your waist as you tore off from the parking lot. Following the directions she barked at you, you arrived at a townhouse looking building, telling her she was home. Ishimaru leaped off the bike and smoothed down her skirt, before turning to you and throwing her arms around your neck in a hug. “Thank you so much Oowada-san!” She chirped as she released your neck and bounded to the door and unlocking it. You stayed till she was safely inside, but saw the blinds on the window open a little, and saw two rubies for eyes staring as you drove off. Jesus she was a dweeb, but a cute one at le-what. What just came into your mind. You shook your head to clear that thought and continued the drive home.


End file.
